


A Simple Gift

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: Sometimes the smallest things mean the most.





	A Simple Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I wrote as a gift to my friend Metmarfil on tumblr.
> 
> Thank you for being so sweet.
> 
> Go check them out! http://metmarfil.tumblr.com/

It was a day like any other on Gibraltar. The sea rocked gently against the sunlit cliffs. The glass and metal of the compound shimmered under Hanzo’s fingertips as he dragged them along its surface. He walked the edges, breathing the salty sea air and basking in the afternoon’s warmth. The sun was setting and the vermilion sky was a gift upon his eyes. Endless stretches of color lined by the surging sea.

Each sparse cluster of grass and dirt crunched satisfyingly underfoot as he’d made his way around. Just then, as the final bits of light snuffed out against the horizon, a spark of color caught his eye. Nestled in a small cluster of pebbles at his foot grew a flower. The kind that would root anywhere and stake its claim. Most would have considered it a weed, a nuisance to pluck and discard, but Hanzo saw within this single bud a quality he admired. One that reminded him of someone he cared for.

As the night sky began to purge what remained of the sun's warmth, Hanzo knelt down and uprooted the stubborn little plume. Cradling it gently, he returned to his room with swift haste knowing that He would beat him there. Hanzo was never late and it would be rude to keep him waiting and Hanzo was one for keeping appearances after all.

He had been on his way to their shared haunt. A high perch in the corner of the base, one with a ladder, for convenience of course. No matter how much Hanzo enjoyed teasing those who lacked the skill about it, not everyone could climb walls. He would need to be quick.

He entered his room and placed the flower on his desk to free his hands. The cupboard rattled as he pulled open the draws one after the other searching. Unable to find the small pot he’d saved for just such an occasion he let his mind wonder. ‘You are going to be late. Just leave it, It’s just a silly flower. Such a unsophisticated thing. Useless really. Would it even be worth the time? Would He even accept the thing? It was stupid really. Giving a flower to someone like him.’

Hanzo turned decisively and swept the small cluster of dirt and leaves into his hand. His metal boots clanked loudly on the floor as he neared the waste basket. As he extended his hand to drop the trifle he paused. He hesitated with a thought, ‘His smile would be worth it.’

With the vision of warmth in his mind Hanzo returned the flower to its place and briskly walked to his bed. With haste he pulled out his box of rarely used items and shuffled through its contents. There! Just under a spare glove and his extra set of hair ribbons rested a small sapphire pot.  A tiny thing not but six centimeters around. On its side was a miniature hand-painted cactus with a red bud blooming from its top. The life that had grown proudly within it had passed on only two months ago, to Hanzo’s immense sadness.

After replanting the flower, he checked over it with as much care as he gave his own bow string. Satisfied with his efforts, he turned swiftly and jogged back to the cliffs. The stars were just peeking out from the violet sky as he climbed the ladder. The rough scent of tobacco wafted through the air as he hauled himself up onto the landing.

“Was beginnin’ to think you wer’n’t comin’” Jesse drawled with a cigar in his teeth and a smile on his face, not minding to looking at the other man as he approached. The ceramic clicked as Hanzo placed the small pot down next to Jesse’s supporting hand. Jesse turned the soft sound having grabbed his attention. Hanzo knelt down taking his place next to the cowboy and leaned back. Only then did he turn to look at Jesse.

Hanzo’s heart throbbed. The smile that bloomed on Jesse’s face was so bright it had fought the darkness settling around them. Jesse took the pot in his hands and rubbed his thumb over the raised strokes of the cactus.

“Darlin’, I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I wouldn’t change a thing.” Jesse looked to Hanzo, a distinct spark of love and longing in his eye.

Not saying a word Hanzo leaned in and took Jesse into a warm kiss. It said more than a thousand words and Hanzo only hoped it said everything he’d couldn’t find the words for.

Jesse slipped his hand forward and intertwined his fingers with the others and pulled him close. The flower rested between them.


End file.
